Of Pokemon and chasing
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Lelouch liked to consider himself a realist. Or at least, a realist in the kind of world he was living in. And yet, for all of his intelligence, he couldn't figure out how the hell CC had a Zorua of all things. Prize-fic for Hoshi no Ookamiden 217. Lots of ship-teasing in here.


I don't own Pokemon or Code Geass; this is just the prize to my 100th reviewer.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia liked to think of himself as a realist.

Or at least, as realistic as a realist could be in a world where there were immortals, a power that could control minds, and not to forget the mere fact that he lived in a world where there were giant mecha.

And yet, beyond anything he could give explanation, beyond all reason, in CC's arms...

"Explain, witch," Lelouch said in a flat tone.

"It's a Zorua," CC said simply as the black Fox-like creature nuzzled her.

_"I know what it is!"_ Lelouch snapped, _"What I want to know is how the hell it's here?!"_

Indeed he did know what a Zorua was, after Suzaku forced him to watch pretty much all of the anime's episodes (he stopped after the Decalora saga because while entertaining, Satoshi was becoming annoying as hell) and reading the special manga (this, he liked infinitely better than the anime; speaking of which, why didn't they just make an anime for that?!).

So yes, he knew what a Zorua was.

"Hm," CC said as she scratched Zorua's ears, "I just found this little one around here."

"Well, we can't keep it here!" Lelouch said.

"And why not?"

"Because- because- it's a fucking Pokemon!" Lelouch shouted exasperatedly.

Zorua looked irritated now and it hopped out of CC's arms and went right up to Lelouch and transformed to look like the raven-haired teenager. He gave a cheeky grin at Lelouch before he shot out of the room, giggling.

"Hey, get back here right now!" Lelouch yelled, running after the Pokemon, CC chuckling as she followed.

This was gonna be _fun_.

* * *

"I love being me~" Milly Ashford sang under her breath as she walked down the hallways of her grandpa's beloved school.

She was the queen of the school- no, the empress, no, the supreme ultimate ruler, or something like that

Then, she bumped into her favorite vice-president.

"Well well, here you are, Lelouch-" Miily began, only to notice that Lelouch looked a little... off.

"Lelouch?"

"Lelouch" looked at her with a blank expression, before he grinned and hugged her before running off.

Milly stared incredulously after her vice-president. Where did that come from?!

"Milly!" she jerked out of it when Lelouch came by her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That hug back there, what-"

"Never mind; I'll explain later!" Lelouch snapped as he shot away.

_I never pegged Lelouch as the shy type; how cute,_ Milly thought, chuckling.

* * *

Kallen yawned. She really needed to get more sleep or she'll never be able to get through school or the Black Knights operations!

Suddenly, she felt someone slam into her and knock them both onto the floor.

"Ow! What the hell-" she snapped, before quickly putting back on her facade.

The person revealed to be "Lelouch", an odd expression on his face as he looked at Kallen.

"Le-lelouch?" Kallen said, honestly confused at the apathetic student.

He blinked at her before he actually giggled and nuzzled her breasts with his face, teeth nibbling lightly on her tie, causing her to yelp in surprise. He didn't even look fazed as he giggled before he shot off.

_Fucking little- is that a tail?!_ Kallen thought incredulously just in time to see Lelouch run by her.

"Kallen, did you-"

_Kick!_

Lelouch doubled over in pain, clutching at his vital regions.

"Pervert!" Kallen snarled before stomping off.

"Why...?" he rasped.

* * *

"Hey Lulu, what are you in such a hurry for?" Shirley asked "Lelouch" as he ran by.

He stopped and turned back to Shirley, cocking his head to the side.

"Um, Lelouch?" Shirley said, a little weirded out by her crush's behavior.

Then, "Lelouch" let out a playful bark and snuggled against her before he licked her lips and ran off, only for the real Lelouch to show up a second later.

"Shirley, have you seen-"

"But-you-how-" Shirley chocked out, face redder than a tomato as her hand went to her lips.

Lelouch felt anger rise in his chest and his aura darkened. That was absolutely the last straw! He would get that Zorua even if it killed him!

Shirley continued to babble as Lelouch ran off.

* * *

"Finally!"

Zorua glanced back at Lelouch. The svelte boy had cornered the Pokemon in the sewers after another twenty minutes. Zorua grinned, showing its fangs, as if daring Lelouch to come closer.

"Just come here," Lelouch said in a low voice as he approached it, "and none of us'll get hurt."

Zorua grinned before it shot onto Lelouch, pinning him down onto the floor, a grin full of sharp teeth evident. Lelouch tried to push it off, but the Zorua was stronger.

"Get off of me!" Lelouch snapped angrily, struggling beneath the Pokemon.

Then, the little fox transformed into Shirley, who smiled sweetly, causing Lelouch to stare.

"Oh my."

CC was standing near the doorway, a smile on her face as she observed the scene. Lelouch glared at her incredulously.

"Get it off me!" he snapped, trying and failing to push off the Zorua, especially in it's current form.

"What the magic word, boy?" she asked lazily.

"... get it off me and you can have as much pizza as I can afford," he finally said, knowing he would regret it later.

CC smirked. "All right little one, get off of him now," she said to the Zorua.

Zorua grinned and transformed back into its original form and hopped back into CC's arms. CC smiled slightly as it nuzzled her happily.

"All the pizza you can afford, boy," she said simply before she walked away, Zorua's laughter echoing in Lelouch's ears.

"... damned witch."

* * *

It was night now and CC was in the forests surrounding Mt. Fuji. She wasn't alone, a young man with green hair like hers tied back, white outer clothing and black udenr armor and white/ black hat was by her, along with a giant black dragon.

"I'm really sorry about this again," he said apologetically.

"Don't be; this little one gave me an entertaining day and pizza," CC said as Zorua nuzzled her one more time before he hopped onto the other's shoulder.

The young man nodded slightly before he walked over to the black dragon.

"Are you sure you won't stay? Lelouch would be ecstatic if he found out you had a dragon," CC said as the young man boarded the creature.

He shook his head. "I simply wish to live with my friends in peace, away from the conflicts of humans; if he were to find out about Zekrom, he would treat him as a tool, then cast him aside when he was done."

CC was about to agree when she remembered how gently Lelouch treated those close to him. "He might not."

The young man smiled but shook his head. "Even so..."

"I understand. Take care, Natural. And say hello to Melody if you ever see her again."

Natural smiled at CC before Zekrom flew upwards, his tail crackling with blue electricity before it shot away from Area 11.

* * *

How'd ya like these apples?

Again, congratulations Hoshi no Ookamiden 217, and I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Also, the name is from Knight of Truth, my Pokemon Black story.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
